Hana (Legend II)
Hana is a temporary party member from Final Fantasy Legend II. Hana took the place of her lost father as a detective. Profile Appearance Hana is an attractive young woman dressed in an Edo kimono. Personality Hana is a young woman with a strong sense of justice and works as a detective in Edo. Despite her bravery and skill, she can be overconfident and sometimes falls for traps. Story The party attempts to cross the bridge in Edo, but a group of Hatamotos blocks their progress, claiming the bridge is theirs and initiating a battle. After their defeat, Hana, the town's detective, arrives and scolds the Hatamotos for being impolite towards strangers. The Hatamotos tell the party that they'll let them go this time. Hana and the Hatamotos leave. In Hana's Town, the party finds out that Hana's father was investigating Echigoya, and some of the townspeople believe that her father was murdered by Echigoya's men. When the party enters Hana's house, she apologizesfor the Hatamotos, explaining that they are troubling everyone and nobody can do anything about them. The party leader comments that it must be a tough job being a detective. Hana agrees, but says she does it to avenge her father. Hana explains that her father was investigating reports of Echigoya's smuggling, but ended up getting killed. She says she is determined to arrest Echigoya. After interrogating Echigoya at his shop, the party learns that Echigoya's newest shipment is still at the docks. The party goes to investigate. At the docks, Kame tells the party that he's worried about Hana, who ventured into Echigoya's ship alone. The party finds Hana and Taro at the bottom of the ship. The main character is surprised to see Taro there, asks Hana if she is alright. She replies that Taro saved her from Echigoya's gangsters, and thanks him. She says the ship is full of bananas, allowing her to finally arrest Echigoya, and that she needs to hurry to the Court. The party offers to go with her, and Taro says he'll go tell Kame that Hana is alright. At the Court, Hana reports to the judge that Echigoya's ship is full of bananas. The judge orders one of the officers to go confirm this at the docks, while the other is ordered to go fetch Echigoya. The officers leave to perform their duties. The judge tells Hana that she did a good job. Kame arrives and congratulates Hana on a job well done. One of the officers arrives with Echigoya. Hana tells him that he had better give up. Echigoya acts clueless, saying he doesn't know what she's talking about. The other officer returns and tells the Judge that nothing like bananas were found inside Echigoya's ship. Hana accuses Echigoya of moving the bananas to a new hiding spot. Echigoya claims had no time to do that, since he just came from his shop. The Judge dismisses the case for lack of evidence, and tells Echigoya that he may leave. On his way out, Echigoya menacingly warns Hana that she had better be careful from now on. After the scene at the Court, Hana wonders if the judge and the officers are on Echigoya's side. However, the main character warns Hana not to jump to conclusions. Suddenly, Kame and Taro rush into her house. An injured Kame tells Hana that he thought he could find some evidence if he snuck into into Echigoya's shop, but he was discovered and attacked. Suddenly, the main character hears someone coming, and Taro quickly hides Kame in the back while Hana and the main character act normally. An officer rushes into the house, saying that somebody who looks like Kame was caught sneaking around in Echigoya's shop and was seen running this way. He asks where Kame is. Hana replies that Kame got his salary today and must have gone out, possibly on a date. The officer tells Hana to give up on her investigation because some big names are involved and it's getting out of their hands. The party goes to check on Kame, who's resting in Hana's bed with Taro at his side. Kame apologizes for failing to find anything, but Hana reassures him that everything's fine, and that he should rest and recover. The party suggests that they go see Echigoya. Hana agrees, and they leave together while Taro tends to Kame's wounds. Echigoya's shop is found to be suspiciously empty, and Echigoya himself is absent. The way to the back room is clear. A few floors down, Echigoya is heard speaking to Sho-gun behind a door. Echigoya shows the bananas to Sho-gun. Sho-gun says he is working hard to keep the police quiet about the banana smuggling. Echigoya offers a gift of money for Sho-gun's continued help in keeping the bananas secret. Hana and the party burst in just as the music changes. Echigoya and Sho-gun humorously seem to notice the change in music (breaking the fourth wall). Sho-gun escapes while Echigoya and a team of Hatamotos attack the party. After the battle, Echigoya begs for his life, saying that he knows nothing and that Sho-gun is the true culprit. Hana returns with the party to her house. She admits she's losing hope as Sho-gun controls the courts and is therefore untouchable. The main character urges her not to give up. Taro says he has had enough, and plans to personally avenge Hana's father by confronting Sho-gun once and for all. He offers to join forces with the party. Upon Sho-gun's defeat, he claims there is someone even higher up than him: his father, Magnate. After Magnate falls, the party returns to Hana's house to tell her of their victory. The main character asks Taro and Hana what are they going to do now, and both awkwardly avoid the question, hinting at a love interest. One party member says that they look great together. Another party member mentions that there's only ten more MAGI to go and they take their leave. Hana is held captive by Apollo at the base of the second Pillar of Sky on Final World along with Taro, Lynn, Ki, Flora, and Leon. She is released when the party gives up their seventy-six MAGI in exchange for their safety. On their journey home, the party visits Hana, Taro, and Kame. Gameplay Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' Hana makes an appearance as a card in the card game. Gallery Hana TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Trivia *The bananas mentioned in the English version were originally opium in the Japanese version. *Hana's design was inspired by the fictional Edo detective Zenigata Heiji. *The Sypha is called "Jitte" in the Japanese version. A jitte is a truncheon-like weapon used by police in the Edo period. The fictional Edo detective Zenigata Heiji used such a weapon, he caught criminals by throwing coins at them. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Legend II